To The Moon and Back
by RauhlPrincess
Summary: How do you know when your life is complete? When you feel that pure bliss and shower of purest love as your gaze over at your perfect family. This wasn't a story for little girls, It was a story for the destined. It was the story of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. (6x10 inspired)


**So I will probably be doing a lot of Henry one-shots just because…you know I just have all of these feels and nothing to do with them so…I'm sure you will all appreciate them. This one is just a small one that popped into my mind that I could do quick before running (more like trudging) back to my Spanish composition so here you go…**

* * *

_How do you know when your life is fully complete?_

Is it when you look over at your timeless wife, laughing lightly in the corner at something her father was saying, one hand resting on her tiny bump as she sat perched on the couch with her son's head in her lap?

When you focus in on the hand that is stroking her son's matted chocolate locks and see your wedding ring on her finger. The same spot it's been for five years.

Or is it that son, the perfect combination of her and you, falling asleep peacefully in the comfort in his mother's warmth. The one you swore when you first met his dark brown orbs that you would protect and love more than any other father on the planet. The daughter that in a little less than eight month's time you will welcome into the world with the same excitement and love as you did your son.

For Chuck Bass, it was _all of the above_.

He still couldn't believe he was married to _Blair Waldorf_, had a _child_, and had this beyond _perfect _life.

Blair takes her eyes off of her father and meet's Chuck's gaze and cracks a small smile. He smiles back. The world stops moving, clocks stop ticking, hearts slow. It's pure _bliss_. A bliss he's been living in for the past five years.

A bliss that will never fade.

She turns her eyes to her son, fully asleep now, and plants a kiss on top of his head. Chuck places his scotch on the edge of a table and starts to make his way to them. Blair breathes in the scent of her son's hair and sighs.

It's all she's ever wanted. And _more_.

"I'm surprised he made it this far. It's way past his bedtime." Blair removes her face from her son's head and looks up at her husband. He has his signature smirk on his face. Something she would never get tired of looking at. She nods in agreement and sighs again, looking back down at him.

"I think our little ring bear is ready to go hibernate." Blair murmurs, brushing his hair out of his face. It was so cliché, so _fluffy_. But she could care less. She loved her son more than anything else in the world. That was all that mattered.

Chuck kneeled in front of Blair's knees and started to position the little boy in his strong arms. He cradled him gingerly for a moment before slowly moving him to his shoulder. Their son moaned softly and nestled his head in the crook of his father's neck. Blair stood up and took Chuck's hand. The family ascended up the main staircase of their townhome and into a navy blue room. Chuck placed their son on the bed and Blair began to undo his tiny bowtie.

_The very same bowtie his father fell in love with his mother in._

He watched her intently as she managed to rid their son of everything but his dress shirt and boxers without him even stirring. She was an _amazing _mother. Everything was so natural, so _right_. She looks up at him and smiles.

"He's a heavy sleeper. Just like his father." She whispers, placing his clothes on top of his dresser. Chuck walks over and wraps his arms around her tiny waist.

"Not when his mother wakes me up." She rolls her eyes playfully and makes her way back to her son. She feels Chuck's unease as she picks him up in her arms.

"I'm fine Chuck. He's not that big yet. Undo the covers for me." Chuck complies, pulling down the striped covers and fluffing the navy pillow. He moves aside and Blair places him gently in his bed. She smiles in content and runs her hand across his perfect jawline. Just like her husbands. Chuck rests his head on Blair's shoulder and looks down at his son. She leans down and kisses him softly on the cheek. Chuck notices she has tears in her eyes. Blair turns to face Chuck and smiles.

"I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. But I do." Chuck leans in and kisses her chastely on the lips.

"I do too." He drapes his arm across his waist and the two begin to make their way to the door. They stop dead in their tracks when a small voice cracks through the silence.

"How much do you love me?" A little voice asks, half dreamily. Blair turns around and smiles.

"I love you to the moon and back Henry. Always and forever." Henry smiles in his half-asleep state and nestles his head back into his pillow.

"Love you too Momma and Daddy." He murmurs, drifting back into full sleep.

She blows her son a kiss as her husband turns off the bedroom light.

_This wasn't a story for little girls,_

_It was a story for the destined._

_It was the story of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf._

* * *

**FIN**

**So this was inspired by a book I was always read as a child, Goodnight Moon. It's absolutely my favorite children's book. It's so beautiful. I will always remember my mother, my grandmother, even my dad holding me and my little brother in their arms reading this aloud to me. So much so I remember quotes from it :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this little story CBers and I hope to do some more Henry moments. This story is a one-shot, but expect some other ones coming!**

**XOXO, Becca **


End file.
